Witches and Demons Don't Mix
by Anonomous-Allstar-Fan
Summary: Jin's gets a witch angry. Now they find themselves in a really binding situation. Chu's not gonna let him hear the end of this. Charmed/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Jin/oc. I dare you to read it. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: Gah! I've had this crazy little idea for a long time. Yu Yu Hakusho/Charmed...weird. I din't really know where to put the thing so I settled for the Yu Yu Hakusho archive...not gonna get many hits here...but even less in Charmed. Forgive me for oocness. I haven't watched Charmed in a long time...like...several months...but I think I did ok regardless!

Bob: It's crap.

Anono: Bob! I'm wounded already.

Bob: What!? It's the truth!

Anono: I know -snif-...you don't have to rub it in. And THAT'S why I took the liberty of re-writing it! Sorry to the people who wanted another chappie...I'll get that up asap. Anyways! Enjoy the cra- I mean fic.

Disclaimer: I no own. period. Now get off my back.

On With the Fic!!!

* * *

Someone, somewhere, was having a glorious day. Paige Halliwell, Headmistress of Magic School, was not that someone. Which is why she was going to personally hunt that someone down and strangle them. She'd cackle with glee like the witch she was while doing it too.

However, being half White Lighter as well, guardian of witches and future white lighters, she was a natural pacifist. So Paige decided to use alternative methods to vent her frustration.

'BAM, BAM, BAM...'

"Professor Halliwell?"

'BAM, BAM, BAM...'

"Professor?"

'BAM-..'

"Professor PLEASE stop mutilating yourself." Halfway regretting the end to her quest for permanent brain damage(and putting a dent in her desk)Paige lifted her head and looked at the cause of her frustration.

Her "promising" White Lighter apprentice, Shaw, had just informed her that she had miss-used a spell. Apparently Shaw didn't even know what the spell was supposed to do. The spell had been in Elfin of all things, and all they knew was it said something about death. How delightful.

The ever prestigious headmistress stared at her, half pitying, half annoyed. Then every once in a while she'd glance at the fire truck red haired demon, standing about ten feet to the left of Shaw, with really, REALLY long pointed ears, a small horn in the middle of his forehead, and wearing...That's not even HALF a shirt! Seriously...Two bands of white cloth crossed across his well defined torso... Did I just say that out loud?

-cough-

ANYWHO...So Paige was annoyed. Maybe going a little insane. The head banging couldn't have been good for her. It didn't help that she started talking to herself.

"What in the Hell is wrong here!" .....Make that yelling to herself.

A small cough brought her attention to the demon, "Pardon me ma'rm, but the little missie might be able to' answer yer question," he said while half gesturing to Shaw.

While Paige was busy getting over the Irish accent of the demon, "Little Missie" gritted her teeth, "Don't. Call me that. Demon."

The demon held up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright. Tis' only fair though when ah don't know yer name."

Shaw crossed her arms over her chest and shot back, "You should give your own name when asking for someone else's."

"Oh! Fergive me manners. Tis' only right ye hafta give ta get ay?", he said smiling a smile that could break any unsuspecting young woman's heart. Over at the desk Paige blushed. The smile seemed to have no effect on Shaw. Damn. Completely un-phased the demon continued, "Name's Jin. Jin the Wind Master at yer se'rvice." As if to prove it Jin tipped an invisible hat and lifted his feet to sit Indian style three feet in the air. And he still had that SMILE.

Ya' know with the billowy white pants and blue cuffs on his wrists he looked kinda like a genie. In a twisted, bubbly, demonic sense of course.

Shaw just huffed and turned back towards Paige, "Claire Barnett."

"Claire?" Jin dramatically studied her, chin in hand, "Ye don't look like a Claire ta me."

After silently watching the exchange Paige decided to get to the bottom of this. "She's not a Claire," Paige started by explaining Shaw's name, "That's why we call her by her middle name, Shaw."

Jin gave a silent oh. Shaw did seem to fit the spit-fire better.

"Okay! Pleasantries are over. Now someone please tell me what the Hell is going on."

"Ah'm a little confused meself ma'rm. The missy should probably tell it."

"It's Shaw!"

Jin smirked at his small triumph showing off some large canines. Paige just shook her head at the unasked plea to vanquish poor Jin shining in Shaw's eyes.

"Please Professor?"

"Not until after I know what all's going on. Now, start explaining."

Shaw sighed in defeat. "Fine, I got into a fight with HIM,", she jabbed her thumb at Jin harshly, "normal spells wouldn't work, so I used one I KNEW was powerful. What more is there to explain?"

"Shaw," Paige closed her eyes, as if blocking out the sight would ease the stress, "You were unconscious! AMY had to drag you here!"

The younger witch/White Lighter shifted uncomfortably. Mumbling she said, "I don't see why she had to drag HIM along too."

"Fer YOUR infermation Missy, ah drug meself here."

At the same time both Paige and Shaw questioned him, "Why?"

Jin, slightly unnerved at their timing, crossed his arms and hotly answered back, "Cause the lass didn't go 50 ya'rds with Missy an' ah was on me knees in agony."

Shaw sighed, "That's gotta be from the spell." Paige had an odd look. A look that said "I think I know something but I'm afraid to say it". This look made the girl do a double take.

"Professor what do you know?"

She didn't answer immediately. "I'm not so sure. I think that spell was some kind of bind."

Two voices rang out in unison. "WHAT?!" Again they rang at the same time, but with different tunes.

"You mean I'm stuck with HIM?!"

"Mama always told me never te mess with a witch. Ah don't wanna be BOUND to one!"

Paige held up her hands in defense. "For the record Shaw it's YOUR fault you're stuck with Jin. Jin I'm sorry about your situation, but there's not much I can do about it. I hope we can come to an agreement of sorts while this is fixed."

Defeated, Shaw simply crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Jin however, looked pleased.

"Well, Touya an' Chu were plannin' a vacation anyways! So if ye don't mind me stayin' here, ah don't mind it much."

If at nothing else, the professor had to smile at his spunk. Hey! No matter WHAT the Elders say there ARE good demons out there.

Shaw sighed, again. She got the feeling she'd be doing a lot of it. "So I can't vanquish him?"

Paige shook her head. "It might do something to you too."

Another sigh, as she thought about earlier events. "Today was most definitely NOT my day."

* * *

(Cue almighty flashback)

Shaw, her roommate Jessie, and Paige's sister Phoebe were sitting in the living room of Shaw and Jessie's apartment a little after Dawn enjoying coffee. Shaw brought her mug up to her nose, inhaled deeply, and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh...Nothing like a good cup of French Roast in the morning."

Phoebe laughed,"We need it this early. How did we get to be the only early birds in this place?"

Jesse scoffed, "The only reason I'm up this early is because my boyfriend makes me get up. Now it's a habit."

Phoebe reached over to turn on the brand new Sirius Radio.

"Didn't he tell you you needed to lose weight?"

Jessie nodded, "That's why he gets me up. To jog."

_1'You need that boy,_

_like a bowling ball,_

_dropped on your head,_

_which means not at all.'_

The radio blasted out. Phoebe scrambled for the remote and turned it down. Now you could still hear the words, but the music was just in the background.

"Oops...Sorry," Phoebe pitifully apologized.

Jessie stared at the radio in amazement.

"You know," she started, still amazed, "I was thinking of breaking up with him."

'_You have too much to give, to live,_

_to waste your time on him.'_

Shaw smirked at the radio, "Do it girl. He's not worth it."

Jessie turned to Shaw with an inquisitive look, "Speaking of breakups..."

"You're on dangerous ground here Jess."

"I was just wondering if you were sad at all!"

Phoebe almost slapped her, "Why should she be?! The guy was a jerk."

Shaw really did slap Jessie, "HELL no. Course I wasn't sad. The jerk played me. I was pissed."

"Okay, I was just curious. You did seem to like him a lot," Jesse said, rubbing her arm.

Shaw didn't look ready to forgive her. "That was three weeks ago Jess. Quit bringing it up." She sighed loudly, "If they don't play you they try to control you. Why do they all turn out like that?"

_2'Caaan anybodyyyy?_

_Find meeee,_

_Somebody tooo looooove.'_

Jesse, Phoebe, Shaw, and Paige, who just came in, stared open mouthed at the Sirius Radio.

"Jesse, your radio is possessed."

Jesse jumped, spilling her coffee(she hadn't noticed Paige enter the room). While Jesse cursed and ran to the kitchen for stain remover, Phoebe gave her little sister a cheery, "Good morning!", and Shaw waved.

"Yeah, by Cupid," said Shaw as she poured herself more coffee.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the stab at her husband, "I'll be sure to tell Coop to leave it alone."

"So!" Shaw ignored Phoebe and addressed her headmaster, "Sit, drink, explain why you are here at this God forsaken hour." Then she handed over a fresh cup. Jesse came back from the kitchen, and all waited patiently while Paige downed the caffeine.

"Ahhhh, that hits the spot," she said then turned to her apprentice.

"I came to ask if anything unusual has happened to any of your charges."

"Unusual?" The young White Lighter was a little put off. "You mean besides getting attacked by demons unusual?"

Jesse added her two cents, "What's much more unusual than a demon attack?"

"A lot," countered Phoebe, "but, most incidents almost always have a demon behind them."

"Exactly," Paige took another swig of coffee, "One of my charges woke up in the park this morning."

"Did she feel incredibly satisfied or dirty and used?"

Paige sent her sister a scowl, but ignored her for the most part.

"Neither, just confused. She was walking home last night and just remembers waking up in the park."

"So she doesn't even remember when she stopped remembering?" asked Shaw. This was most definitely worth investigating. She could already feel the excitement of a challenge.

"Yeah, walking through the park then waking up. I don't think she was drunk either."

"Well of course she wasn't drunk," reassured Shaw, "Then she wouldn't even be able to remember the park."

"That is true," said Jesse.

"So you want to know if this is a target on your charge, or something a little more widespread, am I right?" Paige nodded to her sister.

"So have you checked your charges Shaw?"

Shaw mentally checked her charge's auras.

"Well, no one's called me," she began to list off everything that could've gone wrong, "I haven't sensed anyone in pain, panicking, in danger, or just needing me." She froze. Panic spread through her and a sliver of dread ran down her spine.

Oh shit.

"Shaw? Are you okay?" Jesse asked. Paige waved her hand in front of Shaw's face.

"Hellooo...", The unnerved girl caught Paige's hand.

"I can't sense Amy. Shit!"

Paige pulled her hand free, "I'll show you where I found my charge."

Jesse looked a little confused, "What, you think it's related?"

Shaw stood up, "I don't know but it's the best clue we've got right now. Lead the way Professor."

"Right, follow me. Oh, and could you contact Magic School to get a sub, Phoebe? Thanks, I love you Sis," and they both orbed out.

Phoebe set down her mug, "You know Amy, right Jesse?"

"Yeah, she used to live in the compound here."

Phoebe began to move towards Jesse and Shaw's hidden workshop with Jesse following behind.

"We should see if we can find her on the map with a crystal." They reached the room and began their search.

* * *

Amy stared at the oddly colored landscape, and even weirder demons before her. There were five of them, five LARGE demons, with equally large teeth. One looked remotely human while the rest had different things like tentacles, tales, and horns.

Even with her power to clone herself, Amy didn't think she could take them down. Ordinary spells probably wouldn't work either. Somehow she knew these were no ordinary demons. This wasn't good.

"Looky here Boss. We got ourselves a little lost lamb." The biggest one with tusks coming out of his mouth stepped closer to Amy.

One with a big lizard tail eyed Amy appreciatively, "Boss, we could have some fun with this one."

The human looking one (Amy guessed that he was the boss) laughed, "Now, now Taros. You know I get first dibs."

Crap, if the demons didn't kill her then Shaw definitely would. It wasn't her fault really. She was just jogging and fell through some kind of hole to this place.

Just when Amy was about to retreat to a dark little corner of despair, the smallest demon spoke up.

"If the patrols catch us we could get in big trouble." Yes! They might not want to deal with her for fear of the 'patrols'. Amy knew she at least had a chance against Shaw.

Boss hit the 'small' demon, "Shut up Grov. They just passed through here. There aren't any comin' 'round for a few hours."

Shit! Amy began to go back to her corner of despair, but stopped herself. "_No_!", she thought, "_If I give up now Shaw would never let me hear the end of it. Even in the afterlife. I'm not going down without a fight._" Amy stood up straight and tried to school her features into what she hoped was a fierce look.

"Oh ho!" Boss noticed Amy's change, "I think this one wants to fight!"

Taros licked his lizard claw, "She won't be disappointed."

Amy created two clones for each demon. It would confuse them, but not for long. Saying a small prayer, she pulled out a few simple explosion potions. Why she had them when she was jogging I don't really know. Maybe she's just a little paranoid. I guess now she has a good reason.

Amy prepared to throw the potions at the approaching demons. "_Shaw_," she called out to her White Lighter, "_Please get here soon_."

* * *

(A/n: Aaaand CUT! That's a wrap. Thank you for coming everyone! Song number 1...Bowling Ball by...something or other. Number 2 is Queen's "Somebody to Love" (my favorite-).

Bob: You should've let ME write it! Now they're all oc!

Anono: Shut up...You haven't watched Charmed in a long time either. Forgive me people...I know it's crap and you want to kill me...but it gets better! I promise!

Bob: We'll be watching more Charmed episodes, so the characters won't be as ooc next chapter. You can count on that.

Anono: The Halliwell sisters are kinda hard to write anyways. Now without further ado...REVIEW DARN IT!

Bob: We welcome flames! We need something to roast marshmallows on.

Anono: Damnit Bob! Now I'm hungry! Anyways please review and tell me WHY I suck if I do okay? Pointing out typos and grammar errors is welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Woo! Thought I'd NEVER get this up. Um...please re-read the first chapter if you haven't already; I changed it around and...Please don't kill me! I've not had a very nice time. I got an awesome idea for a novel(believe it or not) then I procrastinated and-**

**Bob: -starts counting off incidents- Between depression, your grandpa getting pancreatic cancer, then it turning out NOT to be pancreatic cancer, but he was still very sick, your mom trying to very subtly tell you your imagination is evil, your brother calling you stupid for telling your mom you'd go to church...and actually going-**

**Anono: Bob.....You just sent me RIGHT back into that dark hole.**

**Bob: -gasp!- NO! Wait master! You MUST do the story!**

**Anono: I don't think I can do it anymore...-walks off in tears-**

**Bob: Oh damn! I guess it's up to me then. -cracks knuckles- ALRIGHTY THEN! A cup of Triple Mocha Caramel Latte' with cream and I am good to GO! WAIT! .....................................................................................................sorry...Victoria Secret commercial...It's over now!**

**Bob Disclaimer: You are a just the same as the ignorant masses(not unique and special) for thinking we get paid to do this. SHAME!**

**FICCY TIIIIIIIIME!!!!**

**Bob: .....What happened to On With the Fic?**

**Ficcy Time: Oh...he's...on...vacation! Yeah...vacation...in Hawaii! -hides various weapons and smiles-**

**Bob: O...kay...anyways...**

**FICCY TIIIIIIIIME!!!!

* * *

  
**

"Holy shit," That was all Shaw had to say about her current situation.

"You got that right," Paige could do nothing but agree.

The two were standing on the edge. Seriously, they were on the edge of a cliff. It overlooked the oddest, and largest, landscape either of them had seen.

Earlier, at the park, Paige and Shaw had found traces of Amy's aura. Along with that, what looked like a gaping hole in the ground just large enough to let a person slip through. It wasn't too hard to figure out where Amy went.

Paige whistled appreciatively, "Wooooh, this is better than that mountain I dragged my sister too."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, so!" Paige started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Professor, this is my charge. How about I look for her and you can search the library for info on this...place." Well, when Shaw presented her case like that it was hard to refuse. Professor Paige had to admit Shaw was right. It wasn't like she could interfere with other White Lighter's charges.

"Alright," she said, "but meet me at the library the second you find her!"

Shaw rolled her eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't be long," and Paige was gone in a swirl of white lights.

Shaw walked back to the edge. I'm still talking about a real cliff here. Anyway, she kicked a rock and watched it as it fell, letting any and all tension go with it. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began looking for her charge's aura.

"Well if'n it ain't a human!" A quirky Irish accent piped up behind her.

Shaw whipped around so fast she nearly fell over. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. How could she let someone sneak up on her now of all times?

"Oh, no worries missie. Ah'm not gonna hurt ye."

Shaw's eyes narrowed further into slits.

"How do you expect me to trust you demon?"

The demon froze, surprised. He got over it quickly and smirked.

"Aye. Ah was right! Ye are a witch! Chu owes me a full night o' drinks!"

Said witch blinked. Was it just her, or did his ears get longer as he leapt around? It was a little hard to tell. His wild, red hair kept getting in the way.

Unfortunately, or some would say it was really very fortunate, before she could investigate much further a bloodcurdling scream rent the air.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!"

Both witch and demon froze.

"What the hell?"

"That's gotta be Amy," Shaw said before running off in the direction of the scream.

The demon started, "Oi! Wait up Missie! Ah gotta talk to ye!", and literally flew after her.

At the base of the same cliff, Amy was in trouble. She repeatedly screamed for help; it turned out the demons from before had no trouble seeing through her illusion and tied her up very quickly.

"Now calm down little miss. We only want to have some fun," a gruff voice said. Shaw ran faster; the red headed demon was still behind her. Finally they got to the bottom only to see a most horrible sight.

Pink. All she could see was pink. It wasn't even a nice pink. Hideous, Pepto Bismol pink was in abundance, and just happened to be devouring Shaw's charge. Not literally, but it was all over the poor girl.

Shaw and the demon stared. The group holding Amy hostage stared back, horrified, mouths agape for some reason.

"_What in the world could scare them so much? To them I'm just a puny little mortal," _thought Shaw. Then she realized they weren't looking at her; they were looking past her. Shaw turned around to see the demon she had conversed with before.

The red head looked a bit like he'd seen this before. Annoyed if you will. He said a few things under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse, and then addressed the boss.

"Boss, now this is the second time ah caught ye doin' this. How many humans ye gonna use fer models?" Boss turned pale.

Seeing her chance, Shaw ran to her charge and untied her.

"Oh Shaw, thank goodness you came in time! That Taros was about to cut my hair!"

"Well, we was jest havin' some fun," piped up a smaller one who looked a little sheepish at the hair jibe, then quickly added,"Uh, Wind Master Sir."

Boss looked horrified,"Darn it all Taros!" he angrily whispered," Ya gone and done it now!"

The red headed "Wind Master" shook his shaggy mane and laughed, "Hahahaha! No need to call me tha' laddie. Ah'm not gonna turn ye in to the patrols. As long as ye let the young ladies go home unharmed."

Shaw stopped her survey of the horrific makeup on Amy, "Wait, you're actually going to let us go? No keeping us for ransom, no trying to eat us? That's it? I don't buy it."

"Whoa, slow down Missie," Red Head held up his hands in defense, "Fer one thing, Eatin ye is aginst the law. Fer another, ah wouldn't eat ye even if it wasn't. Me only wish is ta be o' some se'rvice. As a citizen o' Demon World it is me sworn duty ta see ye safely home n' unawares o' Demons."

Shaw paused, confused, "We're exempt from that though; we're witches, we already know about demons." Sensing a fight, the group of makeup demons slowly edged towards their escape.

"Ah was aware o' tha', BUT!" he was still smiling so the seriousness was lost on the two women, "this place is a legend ta even you witches, that we are. Ah still hafta take ye memr'y Missie."

"No."

"What was tha'?"

At the mention of taking her memory Shaw was furious. There was no way a DEMON was taking that from her. He could rob her blind, rape her, and then leave her to die slowly for all she cared. Shaw was keeping her memory.

"I said no. I will leave here memory intact."

Amy started to get a little scared, more than she was before. "Shaw?"

The wind began to pick up, and Red Head sighed,"Guess ah gotta fight for it don't ah?"

Shaw said nothing; just glared, determined. She summoned a fire, and let it lazily dance around her arm.

Red Head's ears became extremely pointy. He expected a really good fight from this one.

"Fire starter are ye?"

"Somewhat, but I'm not an ordinary fire starter," Shaw said nothing more, Red Head was already attacking with wind; living up to the title the group from before gave him. Shaw was racking her brain trying to come up with a quick spell that could help her.

The demon was tough, but Shaw was no slouch. For every buffer delivered to her, she dealt a fiery blow. As far as she could tell, the burns hurt worse. It still did nothing to Red Head.

Frustrated, Shaw darted away from him just out of range to catch her breath.

Red Head was up in the air, giddy from the rush.

"What's the matter Missie!" he yelled down to her, "Afraid o' the wind?"

In his mind, "_The Missie kin throw a punch! Ah think ah'm in love._"

In her mind, _"He's just playing with me! He's not putting anything into this fight at all!"_

Against her better judgment Shaw retaliated, "What about you? Getting a little hot in here for you?"

The demon just laughed, floating in a relaxed position, hands behind his head.

"Course not Missie! Ah live fer the heat!"

"_Oh, enough of this chatter. Just die already!" _With that Shaw incased the demon in a ball of fire. Red Head tried to bat it away with his wind, but the wind simply made the flames fiercer. Shaw slowly moved the ball down to the ground, creating a cage of sorts around him.

Now she knew where she was. The demon had said this place was a legend to witches. Of course! Why hadn't she realized it before? This was the world the Ancients were banished to due to their diet of humans.

But if this was indeed where she thought it was, a plain old, ordinary vanquishing spell would not due. She'd already experimented on that. No, it would not do at all.

There WAS, however, another spell she remembered. It was in Elfish, and she wasn't very fluent in it, but it did say something about death to the recipient. Or was that just something about when the recipient died? Oh well, being the caster it certainly wouldn't have an effect on her. It was a long shot, but the only one she could see.

"Oi, Missie."

Once again against her better judgment, Shaw looked up. It was definitely not the smartest thing to do right then. The second she looked, she was on her back a considerable distance from where she was standing before. The cage of fire dissipated.

Shaw realized she was now in grave danger; it was pretty apparent from the large amount of red now clouding her vision. Without a second thought she shouted out the spell that she had absolutely no idea what it did. What she didn't count on was the black spots going off behind her eyes.

Before she passed out completely, Shaw was aware of something similar to a rope tethering her quite solidly.

"_Am I being tied up? I can't lose! I can't lose my memory!"_ she desperately thought, but she was out before anything else could register.

Amy sidestepped the demon bent over in pain, and approached her White Lighter. She sighed. This was definitely a strange day. Never before, as far as Amy knew, had a witch needed to save their own White Lighter. Wasn't it usually the other way around?

The girl cut off her inner contemplations to focus more on getting the White Lighter off the ground. Once Shaw was securely on her shoulder, Amy had to contemplate some more; this time how she was going to get back home. She didn't even know how she got HERE.

"Oi, lass," the Irish accent sounded again behind her. Amy turned around to see the red headed demon Shaw fought.

He spoke again, "Ah don't think ye kin get the Missie home by yerself. Need some help?"

Amy was skeptical about accepting help from a demon, so she did the pros and cons.

Her pros were:

Shaw was getting heavy, and the demon certainly had more muscles than she did.

She had absolutely no idea how to get back to the human world; the demon did.

Despite being a demon Amy had to admit he was a cute demon.

He had already said he had no other agenda than to help.

Paige Halliwell would kill her if she left Shaw out in the middle of what was literally no-man's land.

Cons:

He was a demon.

He could be lying (like they all do).

Paige Halliwell would kill her if she found out a demon helped them get home.

So far the pros outweighed the cons. She could risk the wrath of a Halliwell, or sit out here waiting for something to come along and eat her. For all she knew there could be a flesh eating plant growing up behind her right now. At that thought Amy immediately agreed.

"Alright, I'll let you help me, but only because I'll die no matter what I do. I'd rather risk it on the way home," Amy paused while handing Shaw off to the demon, "What should I call you anyways? You do have a name right?"

Red Head smiled, "Me name's Jin."

Amy stored that for later; to look up in the library.

"Alright then Jin, if you would please show me the way to the Human World I can get her to Magic School."

Jin disagreed, "Pardon me lass, but ye don't look like ye kin barely carry yerself. I kin get Missie here all the way to anywhere ye want to get to. That ah can."

Amy balked, "You can't go in to Magic School! Professor Halliwell would KILL me!"

"You say Halliwell?" Jin questioned.

"Um…yeah?"

Jin looked determined now, "Ah'll take the Missie, that ah will. Tell Halliwell ah drug meself." He started walking.

Amy timidly followed behind. This would not end well.

Present Time at Magic School:

After stories were put straight, charges seen safely home, and students reassured "Yes, homework will be required tomorrow", there was still the question of what to do with Jin. They couldn't just stick him in a corner, and he had to stay within a hundred feet of Shaw. Plus the clan Shaw rented an apartment from wouldn't be happy about him being a demon. Hmmm, dilema dilema.

"Just how long is he going to stay with us again?" Jesse, Shaw's roommate and best friend, whispered while peeking around the corner of the kitchen into the living room. She still could not get over the extremely attractive, buff, DEMON sitting on the couch of the shared apartment.

Shaw sighed for the millionth time that day, "Only until I look up a counter spell. Which might be a while."

Jesse reluctantly turned her attention back to her friend, "Yeah, it's a big library. Did you say he's an Ancient?"

"Jesse! Pay attention!"

"Alright! Alright, sleeping arrangments?" Jesse started.

"Ah take the couch righ'?"

The two women jumped. Jin stood in the doorway between kitchen and living room. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, did ah startle ye lasses?"

Jesse gave Shaw a pointed look that said 'Are you absolutely SURE this guy's a demon?'.

Shaw just glared for a moment, then looked at Jin, "You'll have to come with me in the morning."

"Wha' happens in the mornin'?"

"It's a Friday, and I teach at the Magic School."

"Ah. How old are ye exactly?"

"23. Why?"

"Just curious."

"I'll get you a blanket and a pillow from down the hall," Jesse said while walking out with a coy smile. Behind Jin's back she mouthed to her friend 'He's too cute!'. Again Shaw glared.

Now that they really were alone, Jin could look at her. Shaw was of average height, only up to his eyes. Black tresses ran heavily layered but still stylishly attractive, shoulder-length. Her silvery tee, it said 'rebel' in black cursive, really accentuated her forest green eyes. A perfectly straight nose, high cheek bones, soft pink lips, and (Jin tried not to look, he really did) ample breasts, for lack of a better term. Wait...he needed to pay more attention. The lips were moving.

"...and I'm really sorry if this whole thing freaked you out more than it did me."

Startled, Jin tried to make a clean recovery, "Uh...It's not a problem Missie. Ye don't go through the Black Tourneyment exactly smellin' like a rose. Ah've seen worse. That ah have." Not too shabby Jin. Not too shabby at all.

"Okay then...Jin...I can't exactly let you go parading around San Francisco in...that," she gestured to the bands and billowy pants, "I'll have clothes for you in the morning."

Jin really had to admit it. When she wasn't hurling fireballs at you, the Missie was pretty nice.

"Thank ye kindly Missie. Ah promise ah'll behave tomorrow."

"Ha!" Jesse handed Jin a blanket and pillow, "I shudder at the thought of anyone NOT behaving in her class."

"You know what? I've had a long day. I think I'll go to bed now. Good night all!" Shaw retreated to her room.

Jin looked satisfied at something, "Is Missie really such a terror all the time?" he asked Jesse while setting up his resting spot on the couch.

"She really went all out on you huh? Nah," she shook her brown locks, "her kids love her. Unless of course they're the really bad ones. You just might enjoy tomorrow," Jesse yawned, "Good night Jin." She too retreated to another part of the apartment.

Jin lay down on the couch, but he didn't go to sleep just yet. He'd come to a decision. It was of his opinion that there was a lot more to Missie than even her best friend knew. It would be his mission to find out just what it was.

In another part of the compound Jin could hear a radio playing.

_'Chip away! _

_Chip away at the stone._

_I want stop till your love is runnin' on._

_Chip away! _

_That's what I'm gonna do._

_Sweet little mama, _

_I wanna get next to you.'_

Sleep would elude him for a while.

* * *

**(A/n IMPORTANT!: *staring* Ten whole pages.**

**Bob: Is it alright Master?**

**Anono: Bob I could kiss you right now. But I won't. People, this entire thing was written over the course of two weeks. That was writing, and re-writing, at least an hour a day. HOWEVER! I have not gotten much feedback for this. Don't worry people who actually like it, I won't stop writing it...**

**Bob: Course not...you'd just take even longer updating.**

**Anono: Bob?**

**Bob: *sweatdrop* Yes Master?**

**Anono: Shut up when I monologue please.**

**Bob: *sheepish* Yes Master.**

**Anono: Anyway, as I was saying, I won't stop writing it. If I get no more than 10 reviews, It'll all be in lol form! I'll make Touya a goofball when he appears instead of the extremely sexy, slightly secret, player I was planning!**

**Bob: You'll be sorry!**

**Anono: Bob!**

**Bob: eep! *covers mouth***

**Anono: *shakes head* You have your warning. Now here's your song. I put nothing less than the best on here by the way. You might learn something by listening to these. Artist: Aerosmith; Song: Chip Away the Stone. I have absolutely no idea if that word is "runnin" or "comin". I settled with runnin'. He kinda mumbled during that part. It's 12:09. I bid you all good night.**

**P.S.**

**Oh yeah…I will be having more Jin goodness next chapter. Not to worry. Maybe even revive the Black Tournament. Oh…and……………….REVIEW! (buck toothed Touya!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/n: Well...since I got a few story alert adds, and a few reviews I guess I can forgive you.**

**Bob: Awwww, but Master! I wanted to stomp on a few.**

**Anono: Now now Bob, we can't scare away the readers.**

**Bob: A little late for that.**

**Anono: What was that?**

**Bob: Nothing, so...Ficcy Time?**

**Anono: Oh alright, here's your chapter three *Chapter Three sniffles*. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly...the only thing we own is a crappy laptop, Shaw, and a shabby book of mythology.**

**FICCY TIIIIIIIIIME!!!**

* * *

When Jin awoke, it was with a stiff neck, and a question. Where the Hell was the bathroom? That's beside the point though.

Now that Jin had more than a lamp to see the room with he started. On the walls was nothing but pictures. There were pictures of people, buildings, parks, statues, and just about everything anyone would want to remember when taking a picture. Few had Shaw's smiling face. There wasn't much space for anything else on the wall.

Not really thinking much of it, Jin blinked his big blue eyes through the early morning sunlight and made his way to the kitchen. Jesse seemed nice enough; she'd tell him where the toilet was for sure.

In the kitchen Jesse, was up, humming, and making coffee. Jin had never really liked coffee, but it sure did smell good.

Jesse looked up when Jin yawned.

"Oh! Good morning! Coffee?" he waved it off.

"Never did like it much. Um...If ye don't mind me askin' lass, what city are we in again?" he cursed his short attention span. That was an embarrassing question to have to ask.

The young woman smiled, "I do have a name you know. Jesse works just fine for me, and we happen to be in San Francisco, California of the U.S.A."

Jin raised an eyebrow then smiled his famous smile, "Ohhh, the big city ay? Well ah got another question fer ye Jesse. Where the bathroom be?"

Jesse looked surprised.

"_What?_" Jin thought, "_Demons need to piss too._"

She quickly answered him after he gave her his accusatory glare, "Sorry, it's just down the hall on your left."

"Thank ye kindly."

Once he had finished his business Jin made his way back to the kitchen. The sight made him cringe. There, in the Missie's hand, was a pair of shoes. Jin hated shoes! He was never on the ground long enough to need them anyway.

But wait. He was in San Francisco now. A large city with humans everywhere. The shoes were mandatory; at least when he wasn't at Magic School.

"Oh, there you are," Shaw said, "I need you to try these on." She held up a black, short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

Jin had to wonder, "Where did ye get these?" He studied the jeans for a moment. They were artfully worn, and had designer tags on them. They were similar to a pair Shishi had acquired. Surely she didn't go out and buy them?

"We got them on a favor to an old friend. I think something in here is from an old boyfriend though," if Jin had heard Jesse say that right, he was not too happy. Oh well, as long as he doesn't know which one it is he just won't think about it. Then again…if he knew which one was the old bf's he could simply avoid it.

Shaw lightly bopped her friend on the head, "She's lying. Every boy that went through here either took their clothes with him, or had them burned."

"Ye mean ye didn't even leave the lad some dignity by throwin' 'em out the window?"

Both girls took little time thinking about it, then answered at the same time, "Nope, never thought about it."

"Ye two are evil."

Shaw scoffed, "I never thought I'd hear a demon say that. Just go get the clothes on." She pushed Jin back towards the bathroom.

Well now he was relieved. None of the clothes were leftovers from a boyfriend. They fit pretty nice too. Granted the pants were a little tight…but he hoped no one would notice.

Once he was back in the kitchen, Shaw was watching the clock and Jesse was cooking something that smelled awful. Wait…that was probably a potion. It flashed with a puff of smoke for dramatic affect. Yep…it was a potion.

"Heeeey…not bad. Shaw, I think for once my fashion sense isn't completely off," Jesse studied Jin with a critical eye.

"Here," Shaw threw him the shoes, "Try these on for size. At least until we're out of the compound."

"Do ah relly have to?" Shoes made Jin feel depressed; less free.

Shaw rolled her eyes, "I figured you'd say that. Come on, it's only to make you less noticeable till we get to Magic School. I have a class in fifteen minutes. Hurry up."

"The shoes really aren't that bad Jin. Converse are like a second skin on your foot. You can just about feel every groove in the floor and rock on the ground. You'll barely even know they're there," Jesse was being nice and supportive again.

Jin reluctantly gave in, "Alrigh'." He was not going to enjoy the walk down stairs. Especially with the Missie still incredibly pissed; mostly at him and he didn't really blame her.

"Wait! What about your ears?" Jesse's worry was unnecessary however.

"Most human's 'r blind. They want see me," Jin said, "Ah'm as normal as kin be ta ye un-talented friends."

"_Yes, you're as normal as a 3 year-old who just ate to much Frootloops Cereal,_" Shaw shook her thoughts in line, but the guy just wouldn't sit still! He was hopping from foot to foot right then.

Jesse had more good news as they were going out the door.

"Don't worry about the clan Shaw. Professor Paige already informed them."

"Thanks Jess," Shaw waved goodbye, then sarcastically mumbled under her breath, "No, don't worry. Just get ready for the cold shoulder."

Now Jin had to wonder about that one.

"Wha' do ye mean by that Missie?"

"Don't call me that."

Jin laughed good heartedly. At least something was going to be fun.

"Alrigh', sorry, SHAW. Now, what would ye be gettin' the cold shoulder fer? If anyone should be gettin' it, it should be me. Are most witches tha' much aginst demons?"

They had reached the elevator by now. An older woman with a four year old boy was waiting for the elevator to descend. The boy was dressed for school in colorful shoes, and a bright backpack. She immediately tensed up with a mouse-in-the-cat's-mouth expression at the sight of Jin and his wild red hair.

Jin realized his overly large canine that just didn't want to fit in his mouth probably scared her a little bit too. Okay, make that a lot if the way she clutched her child was anything to judge by. Shaw definitely realized the woman's anxiety.

"Stairs," she whispered, and gracefully steered them out of the way into a door just off the side of the elevator.

She sighed, relieved when no one was on the stairwell.

"See what I mean? Not many people here are very comfortable with you staying."

"So...What exactly is this place?" Jin asked.

Shaw smirked, "This is the largest clan of witches in one singal building known to anyone. It's an apartment complex, so everyone still pays their own way, and it's owned by the head family here. We even have a courtyard shielded from from the eyes of non-magics." Well she's right proud of that.

"Ooooh, a courtyard ye say? Not a bad place fer a rematch Missie."

Jin was only joking, but Shaw didn't take jokes very well. "It wouldn't be very wise of you to do something so rash. Few are at all comfortable with your presence."

JIn almost sighed in exasperation, "Ah understand that bit Missie. Ah know it's the swern duty o' the witches to eliminate demons, but…those are mostly the rouges righ'? There are demons ye don't just off righ'?" he'd have thought the witches would be more in awe of him than anything. It's against the law to eat a human now. Their new king made sure of that. And he was an Ancient. According to his previous observations, it was believed that he should be locked in limbo or something.

Shaw adopted a serious expression. They stopped walking down for a second.

"Not all of the people here are originally from the clan that owns the building. They were adopted into it. There isn't a single person here that hasn't been traumatized, or lost a family member or friend to a demon. Now that I've brought one into their midst…they have every reason to hate me," she began descending again.

"And what o' you Missie?"

Shaw paused once more, "I…I don't know." She started back down.

Shaw said nothing else, just kept walking. Jin reluctantly started after her.

"Once we're in Magic School I'll be in class most of the time. I'd appreciate it if you stayed in the library to research."

Jin didn't try to get anything else out of her. He knew to quit when he was ahead. Once they were out on the busy street and around into the empty alley she grabbed his arm.

"I suggest you keep your feet firmly planted."

That was the only warning he got before it happened. White lights burst before Jin's eyes.

"What th-," and everything went brilliant white. The alley had disappeared. Jin felt like his body was in literal pieces. When the light dissipated, in its place was an incredibly large library.

Jin stumbled into a nearby chair, dizzy all of a sudden.

"You feeling alright Jin?"

He stared at Shaw blankly for a second, "Don't ye ever do tha' again."

She laughed, "Hahahaha! Yeah, orbing is rough the first couple of times. You'll get used to it."

"It's not funny! Me poor head is throbbin' somethin' fierce," he grabbed his head to emphasize his point.

Shaw sobered up quickly, "Okay, okay, my bad," she checked her watch, "Five minutes to the bell, we made good time. Stay here, and don't break anything. Look through some books."

"Fer what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Any thing to do with counter curses. Set everything in Elfish aside. I'll find someone to translate those later."

"Oh…ye get no promises. Ah got a habit o' breakin' everythin' in sight."

Shaw sighed exasperated, "I was afraid of that. Just keep quiet. It is a library after all."

Jin popped up and did a mock salute, "Ma'rm, yes ma'rm!"

Professor Shaw, for we must call her that at the school, waved him off and went out the door. Presumably to her class. The second she was out the door Jin took off the shoes. Now he felt better!

Well this was not too good. Jin was alone…in a room full of books and breakable things. He could read of course. Almost any demon who'd gone to the human world, and some who hadn't, could read just fine. It was the vases and things he was worried about.

Maybe if he just walked very carefully around them instead of flying like he was want to do. Nah…he'd just avoid them all together. Now he just needed to stay quiet.

A small shriek distracted him from his musings. Jin forgot about the large amount of paper, and flew straight to the source. As he came around a corner he almost had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

There, by one of the higher shelves, was a puny little boy trying to levitate. He looked like he couldn't quite reach the book he wanted. The boy wobbled in the air.

Very quietly, Jin made his way up next to the boy, and just stared until he was noticed. It didn't take long.

Once the boy turned his head he got an eye full of Jin. The kid panicked. At 12 years old and close to ten feet in the air, a large demon in your face is hazardous to your health. Like, say…you could fall those ten feet. That was exactly what the boy did.

When the boy saw Jin he lost his concentration and fell fast; reminiscent to a rock. Lucky for him Jin was nice. Laughing his ass off Jin easily reached out and caught the kid by the waist.

"Ahahaha! Ah'm sorry laddie! Hahaha! Ah couldn't resist!" Okay, so Jin was being just a little mean, but he caught him didn't he?

As soon as they reached the floor the kid fell flat on his rear end and backed up as far as he could into the shelf behind him.

He began to stutter, "De-de-d-d-d-d."

Jin laughed a little more at the unfortunate soul. Sadly, he had to end his entertainment before the lad passed out.

"Well ah wasn't expectin' that! No worries laddie. Ah'm not gonna hurt ye, or anything else fer that matter," he added thoughtfully, "Ah might help ye."

The poor kid gulped, "Y-you-you're lying!"

Jin crouched down on his haunches. This might take a while.

"Look, laddie, what do ah gotta do ta prove it?"

The kid froze, realizing something. He'd seen that horn before. Very slowly, in a soft voice he asked, "Are you an Ancient?"

Jin stood up defiantly, "Well ah'm not one o' the Undies. Ah'll tear 'em up if they say ah am, so ah will." Almost embarrassed, Jin finally realized the lad's position. "Hear laddie, stand up will ye? It can't be a comfort on the floor."

Dazed, the boy took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Remembering they were in a library he got out of it and almost panicked.

"Oh no!"

"What? Ah'm not gonna eat ye ah swear!"

The kid slapped his forehead, "I know that, it's against your new king's law right? We have to hide! Fast!"

"What from?"

"The librarian! He's this horribly mean little Gnome. He's bound to have heard all that noise! If he finds me here again I'll get suspended!"

One other thing Jin didn't like was librarians. They were almost always old, ugly, and with hawk eyes and vulture noses that pierced right through you. Jin had nightmares for weeks after his first visit to a library in Tokyo. He began to panic just a little as well.

A few bookcases away grumbling could be heard.

Jin's eyes got wide, "Lead the way laddie! Get us outta here!"

The boy started off in the opposite direction Jin had come from, "I know a secret room we can hide out in."

"_This is so cool! _The kid thought, "_I'm standing next to a good demon!...wow…never thought I'd say that before._" Now that he knew Jin was an Ancient he wasn't so scared.

The boy led Jin to a blank space of wall.

"What're ye playin' at laddie? At this rate we'll be caught! Ah don't like librarians, that ah don't!"

The boy shushed him, "Wait just a second."

He placed his hand flat on the wall, fingers spread, and concentrated. He began a rhyme.

"In this place,

At this time,

Give us aid,

Of the hidden kind."

A small light shone on the wall around the boy's fingers. The boy stepped back, and an old fashioned door formed from the light.

"Not bad laddie," Jin was impressed. The door had a picture of an elegant tree in the middle, and even little pictures of battles and whatnot danced around the edge.

The grumbling got closer; Jin and the boy hurried inside and locked the door. Inside was even better. On the inside was a good sized room with shelves of food, books on all subjects, a couple of soft looking bunks, and anything you'd need to pass time. In short, it was a bomb shelter from Heaven.

"What is this place laddie?"

The boy looked up from where he was trying to pry a rather large book off of one of the shelves, "It's the Rec. Room."

"Rec. Room?"

The boy laughed a little embarrassed, "Well, that's what I call it. I found it when I was getting chased after school by a couple of the older kids."

"A mighty useful hidin' place ye got here." Jin looked at some of the book titles. Almost all of them were either real fiction, or textbooks on magic, demons, and potions.

Something at this time did not agree with Jin though, "Laddie, ah can't go around callin' ye laddie all the time. What's yer name?"

The boy looked so surprised he almost dropped the heavy book he had finally gotten off the shelf.

"My name?"

Jin rolled his eyes, "Yes, yer name. Ye have a name right? Mine's Jin," he held out his hand.

The boy stuttered a little before shaking Jin's hand, "Uh-uh, nice to meet you J-jin. I-I'm Ryan."

Jin's grin, that seemed to almost always be in place, grew even wider(if that is possible). Ryan was puny, but he had determination and a good heart. Jin liked him.

Ryan shyly started to ask a question, "Um…Jin…What did you mean by you aren't an "Undie"?"

Jin laughed, "Oh! That's what we call them underworlders yer fightin' all the time. Right puny ones, that they are. If ye don't mind me askin'…How'd ye know about me king?"

Ryan had moved over to a table in the room and laid out the book.

"It's part of my power. I can pick up tidbits of information like people's emotions and things about their past. I don't know how, but sometimes stuff just pops into my head. I know the barrier has been lowered between our worlds, your ears grow longer the more excited or happy you get, and that it's now illegal for you to eat a human," he paused, "What does Professor Shaw have to do with you being here?"

"What?! What about Missie? Ah didn't say anythin'!"

Ryan smirked, "You did now. So why are you here? If Professor Halliwell finds out she'll have a cow."

Jin's ears became so pointy he could've poked someone's eye out, "Halliwell already did that. Ah got into a fight with Missie. She was angry, that she was. She didn't know that that spell was a binder, so here ah am, tryin' to find somein' ta separate us."

Ryan winced, "Ouch, I've seen Professor Shaw when she's angry. What'd you do?"

Jin scratched his head, "Ah don't rightly know. Ah jest wanted ta help 'em get home really," it dawned on him, "Oh…Mighta had sometin' ta do with the new policy."

Ryan looked up from his reading, "Policy? You mean that any and all humans that didn't already know about the demon world had to have their memory erased?"

Jin stared at the stringy boy for a second, "Tha' is creepy lad. But yeah, she got angry after ah told her tha'."

"Well, you might be in some luck," Ryan turned his large book around to show Jin, "Counter spells just happens to be what I'm studying right now."

"Ye'd be willin' ta help me Ryan?" Jin could tell the kid was smart. There was a catch somewhere.

"Well," Ryan shuffled his feet, "I kinda need some help too."

"_Bingo."_

Ryan started to bite his lip now, "I get chased by these older kids all the time. When they catch me…It's not pretty. I'd really appreciate it if you could be my body guard. Just until they leave me alone! I swear!"

Jin could have sworn the boy practiced that face. It was too sad and pitiful to be real! But Jin sobered up just a bit, "Laddie, ah can't protect ye from yer bullies."

Ryan looked put down.

"But ah kin teach ye how ta protect yerself."

"Thanks a lot Jin!"

Jin laughed, "Calm down Ryan, now what were ye gonna show me?"

"Oh, right," Ryan crouched back over his book.

"This," he pointed to a diagram of an outline of two people being connecting by strings of mystical light, "is the basics of binding spells. In simple terms they bind two people with a non-physical force that can only be broken by certain things," he turned the page, the diagram showed a variety of things that could possibly break the spell including one of the people dying violently, "Some of them have certain affects, like telepathy, or the transfer of emotions. You feeling anything you shouldn't be feeling right now?"

Jin thought on that a little bit. No, not really. Wait…should he be this annoyed at the kid?

"Ah don't think I should be about ready to take yer head off."

Ryan's eyes widened just a fraction, "I think Professor Shaw's first period is here."

"They annoyin'?"

"Oh yeah, a couple of my bullies are in that class."

They continued to study the diagrams, banter, and brought down a few more books. A little later they decided to meet up every day during Ryan's first period to start his self defense. Ryan and Jin talked (actually, Jin talked, Ryan asked questions) about the difference of their worlds, and nonsense.

"Blueberry or Strawberry?" Ryan piped up out of the blue.

"Strawberry," Jin said. Ryan pouted a little.

"Aw man! No one appreciates the true delights of a good blueberry." This continued for a while until a loud, long bell rang. It literally made Jin's ears ring.

Ryan panicked, "Oh no! I have a test in 3 minutes!" He ran around the room in a whirlwind collecting his things.

Jin held out the boy's bag, "Hurry lad! Ye gonna have to run!"

"I know!" Ryan stopped near the door, "I can't tell my big brother I met an Ancient today can I?"

Jin thought for a second, "Uhh…Ah don't rightly know. Best keep me a secret laddie Ryan. Missie Shaw migh' get angry if ah got spread around."

"Awww man!"

"Run! Ye gotta go!"

So Ryan got shoved out the door. After making sure there wasn't any grumbling outside the door, Jin took the book with the diagrams with him and made his way back to the sitting area he started at. After staring at pictures, and reading definitions he didn't completely understand, Jin fell asleep with the book over his face.

* * *

**(A/n: I'm so tired right now...these chapters just seem to get longer and longer don't they?**

**Bob: Master can I say it? Please?**

**Anono: *sigh* Alright, go ahead Bob.**

**Bob: Yaaaay! *deep intake of breath* THANK YOU VALINOR'S TWILIGHT AND HEAVENSBLACKCAT!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anono: *calmly cleaning ear* Do you think you were loud enough Bob? The people in New York probably didn't hear you.**

**Bob: *pout* Sorry Master.**

**Anono: Anyway...glad you enjoyed it if you did. If you didn't...well...I just don't give a flying fuck. **

**Both: G'Night!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n: Waaaah! I'm so sorry! I swear it won't take me so long next time! **

**Bob: Oh brother....just enjoy the stupid fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this do you seriously think I would be here? NO! I'd be living it up on a beach somewhere plotting how to prove that Kurama is in fact a girl -just a joke...don't hurt me-**

**On With the Fic!**

**Anono: -Gaspeth!- On With the Fic! Where were you?**

**On With the Fic: Oh! I had a really great vacation in Hawaii. Very nice people there. My cousin Ficcy Time sends his regards.**

**Bob: That is just a little odd.**

**On With the Fic!

* * *

  
**

Finally! She was free! Free to roam the halls as she pleased. Well…at least until lunch was over, but Shaw just didn't want to think about that right now. Why did she always get the bad kids anyway? Did they have a meeting at the beginning of the year, and Shaw just happened to not get invited to it, so she got what was left?

Another teacher in the same black robes as Shaw smirked as he passed her.

"_You get them because you can just melt them into shape. I'd call you a potter molding the clay that is youth,"_ his voice sounded in her head.

"John, I've had a rough week and your telepathy is not helping this headache." Good Lord she could not stand that man! John Michaels was what you would call a 'lady's man'; if it didn't have a y chromosome he flirted with it. And the lady's loved him. They all drooled and swooned when he came near, except Shaw.

She had to admit her track record wasn't what you'd call spotless, and he was a handsome young man with dark brown eyes and feathery hair. But Shaw was the only one who saw the womanizer, the player, underneath that only wanted one thing, and when he got it the tool was thrown away.

If only he'd get the hint that she wasn't interested. Maybe she could just jump him one day and then he'd leave her alone? No…Shaw would never stoop to his level; she would have to settle with ignoring him.

"Playing hard to get? Come on Professor Shaw, you can't really mean that?"

Maybe not. "Professor Michaels, it would benefit you to abandon this venture. If you wish no harm to come your bodily functions I suggest you end this now." That was a little more than a hint. Hopefully the jerk would take it.

John held up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I get the picture. I know you're mad when you start talking with more than one syllable. I guess I just won't tell you what the red head in the library has done."

You could almost see the fire start up behind her. John could feel the heat of Shaw's fiery green eyes when her gaze turned toward him. "What did he do?"

Professor Michaels couldn't hide it…Shaw scared him. She scared him downright shitless at times, but that made the pursuit of her all the more fun. Right at this moment he couldn't decide whether to be cowering or aroused. The expression on her face now though…he'd be lucky to get away with castration.

"Professor Michaels…tell me what that idiot of an Ancient did!"

"H-he hasn't done anything! He's just drooling on a book! I was just trying to egg you on, I'm sorry! He's an Ancient? As in the demon?" Shaw didn't reply, just began walking toward the library again.

"_Damn,_" John thought after the fear left him, noticeably checking out the angered woman's back end as she left, "_I don't think I'd mind dying if she looked that hot while killing me._"

Upon reaching the library, Shaw was met with a most unusual site. Jin was exactly where she'd left him with the minor change of snoring…and was that Mr. Creedy, the librarian, looking as scared as a rabbit with a coyote staring it down?

"Professor Shaw!" he whisper yelled, "Are you aware that there is a demon on my couch? And he's drooling on my book!"

Before the poor little gnome had a stroke, Shaw had to set some things straight.

"Mr. Creedy," she ran her hand over her face, "I am well aware of the fact, and he's supposed to be reading that book; not drooling on it."

"Don't worry 'bout Chu, Toy. Tha's the killer talkin'," Jin mumbled in his sleep.

"Chew Toy?" the gnome questioned no one in particular, then adressed Shaw again, "Is he the Ancient I've heard about?"

"_News travels way too fast in this place," _she thought.

"Unfortunately," Shaw scowled, and hefted Jin over the back of the couch.

He woke up with a yelp. "Missie! Tha's not fair. Ah was havin' a nice nap an' ye gone an' ruined it!"

Entirely unfazed by the Ancient floating in her face, Shaw just shrugged. "Not my fault you fell asleep and started drooling on Mr. Creedy's poor books. As the librarian it's his duty to upkeep the books, and you're not exactly helping him."

Once she said librarian Jin had had it. His eyes flew open, he leapt behind the couch, and incoherent mumbling began. All of the before mentioned happened too fast for the rooms other occupants to see.

"Um…Jin?" This kind of behavior creeped Shaw out just a little bit, and why did she feel a wave of terror/insanity just then? She shook it off and went around the back of the couch to see what had happened to Jin. He was rocking slowly back and forth hugging himself. His ears were the lowest Shaw had seen them.

"What's he mumbling?" Mr. Creedy asked.

Shaw tried to listen closely to whatever was coming out of Jin's mouth. "All I can make out is Tokyo, and something about an evil vulture. Um…Mr. Creedy? I can handle this guy. You should probably get back to whatever you were doing."

Mr. Creedy left off in a huff, grumbling about "Rouges and ungrateful youths". After he disappeared behind a bookcase Shaw sighed in relief. One less headache she had to deal with. Now for the other one.

"Uh...Jin?" Shaw a little more forcefully than the last time and crouched down beside the scared demon. "He's uh, gone, you can calm down now."

"Ah don't like librarians! That ah don't!"

"Woah! Calm down Jin. We're still in a library remember? You don't want him to come back do you?"

That shut Jin up.

Shaw really had to wonder, "What in the hell is so frightening about librarians?"

Jin turned to her with disbelieving eyes, "They're downright evil Missie, that they are. The vultures will rip yer insides out if'n' ye don't treat their books right."

Shaw could not help herself. Both eyebrows went up, and she gave Jin a look that said 'You can't be serious. The great "Wind Master" is afraid of a two foot gnome?'

"It's not funny! Ah know ye want to laugh, ah know ye do. Ah had nightmares fer weeks after that one trip," Jin countered poorly. This was not helping his pride.

"Fine, fine," Shaw simply stored that info for later. It was useful to have black mail against everybody. "So, what did you find?"

Jin looked a little confused for a second, and then his expression became excited, almost like a light bulb turning on. "Ah'm no expert in magic, so I decided ta read up on some o' it." He showed her the book he'd fallen asleep on; after wiping off his drool. He had to admit, textbooks made even magic boring.

"You've been looking at the nature of binding spells? Okay, this is a good start." It really was a good start, Shaw just didn't really want to admit entirely that this particular demon was that smart. The demon was glaring at her too. "What?"

"Yer thinkin' that ye never thought a brawlin' demon couldn't think much. Especially me!" Jin wasn't really mad at her, just a little disappointed that she was short-sighted.

"What?! No! _ I really just don't want to admit it. How did he know what I was thinking? Wait a minute._ Jin," she didn't say the middle part out loud, "you just pinpointed exactly what I was thinking."

"Well tha' makes me feel a whole lot better! An'? What about it?"

"If I can figure out the extent of the bind, I can figure out a counter spell faster. To stop something you have to know what it is to know how to stop it, right?"

"Ah follow ye so far," Jin said, then thought, "_I think. I read that before I fell asleep, but, just where are you getting at Missie?_"

"Shush, I'll get to it in a minute. See! We can kind of tell what the other is thinking. This is good. What I'm getting at is that spells have to be specific. I can't be vague about something at all or something happens that I didn't want to happen," she paused for a breath, "When I know exactly how we're bound I can write a spell to unbind us."

Jin thought for another second, "Why can't ye just take a look at the spell ye used to bind us and then go from there?"

Shaw gritted her teeth, "If I knew where it was that's exactly what I would've done."

Jin's ears perked up just a little bit more, "Well tha's a bummer." He said it but he didn't mean it. The longer it took Shaw to find the counter-spell, the longer he had to get to know her.

Shaw looked at her watch and frowned. "I only have 20 more minutes until lunch is over. Let's see what else this thing does." She looked around her as if searching for something, then picked up one of the larger books on the table. Shaw looked just a little hesitant.

"Missie? What are ye doin'?"

Not answering, Shaw simply lifted the book over head, winced, and then smashed it over her crown…hard. "OW!"

"Holy shit! Missie!" Before Jin could help Shaw up from her current position of groaning on the floor, he felt as if…someone had dropped a really big book on his head. Needless to say, Jin joined Shaw on the floor.

"Okay," Shaw said rubbing her head, "That was weird." She looked over to Jin rubbing his own head.

"What'd you go an' do that fer! Ye don't make books go boom on yer head! Ah thought ah was crazy, but yer a runner up to Urameshi." Jin glared at her until he got an explanation.

Shaw's scowl got a little deeper, "So it's that kind of bind huh? I should've known. Stupid elves always did like to meddle in peoples affairs. You okay?" Jin looked at her disbelieving.

"Am ah okay?" he jumped up and glared down at her, "Missie, ah've been in tournaments and situations that would make a grown man cry. An' yer askin' if AH'M okay? Yer the one tha' just smashed a flippin' big book over her head!" Jin helped her back on her feet. "What'd it mean anyway?"

Shaw looked like she didn't want to answer, "Let's just say, anything strong I feel, you feel, physical and emotional, and vise versa, and…I know where that spell is now. Now I can't vanquish you, damn it!" Well there go Jin's hopes; dashed against the rocks of despair. It didn't take Shaw but about ten minutes of digging and suffering through her own really bad Elfin Tongue to get the correct book.

Before he could feel too terribly depressed however, another bell rang. "_What is it with schools an' loud bells?"_ Jin thought and resisted the urge to cover his ears.

Shaw looked at him a tad bit sympathetically, "I always thought that thing was loud, but with your ears it must be excruciating." She started to get up and sighed. "I'm not going to leave you in here to run into Mr. Creedy and tear the place down. Come on." She waited for him to follow her.

Jin stared, "Ah thought ye wouldn't want the whole school ta be knowin' about me?"

Shaw rolled her eyes, "There are already rumors going around. They'll find out the truth some way or another. Might as well get it over with before the big ones start. Teenagers with the wrong info are things to fear."

They started out of the library. The students were in between classes and all over the halls. At the sight of Jin most froze and stared, high-tailed it to their class, stopped to whisper, or just moved out of the way. Shaw's scowl deepened.

"Get to class! All of you! No, I won't spare you from detention this one time, and yes that is a horn on his forehead. No dawdling! I want to see some smoke on those heels!" Professor Shaw was in gear and the students immediately obeyed. No one wanted to see her lose her temper and inflict punishment (She once got really mad at a cheeky boy that talked back a lot and turned him into a goat. In her opinion toads were overrated and unoriginal).

Amid all the mayhem, Jin caught glimpses of the different classrooms. There were awful smelling potions in some. The sweeter herbal tonics and remedies were in others. In one room a teacher was scolding his pupil for a glass that looked like it had very sharp teeth.

The tardy bell rang and the hall was clear. Jin was impressed and told her so. Shaw shrugged it off as just another day in teaching. The scolded stundent bashfully left one classroom, saw Jin, squeeked, and ran to another.

They finally stopped in front of a door with a plaque on top that said 'Professor S. Barnett'. Jin was about to open the door in a gentlemanly fashion to let her in but she stopped him. "Let's see what the little brats believe." She put her ear up to the old fashioned key hole.

Inside the classroom the students were goofing around waiting for their teacher. Two boys were throwing a football they'd brought, back and forth across the room. Only one of the students was sitting in her seat correctly and reading.

A girl in the back piped up, "Where do you think the professor is?"

One of the football throwers answered back, "I heard she broke the barrier to the Demon World and fought with an Ancient." That made Jin scoff. Shaw motioned for him to keep quiet.

The other boy laughed lewdly, "Yeah…if you call Tonsil Hockey fighting."

Shaw made a chocking noise in the back of her throat.

The girls gossiping in the back protested, "Eeeew!" one of them said, "With a demon?"

The one girl reading glared at the boy who'd suggested Tonsil Hockey, "Shut up Garret, you can be really immature sometimes. Besides, that wasn't just any demon. The Ancients are different."

Garret scoffed, "They're a myth, Hannah. Amy Trent was hallucinating I tell you."

"And the Headmaster? One of the Charmed Ones? I don't think so."

Shaw had heard enough, "Alright!" the door opened, students scrambled for their seats, "Places everyone! Cody, that better not be a football. Get out a pen or pencil and a sheet of paper. I want you to give me ten uses for a hallucination spell." She made it to the top of the class and crossed her arms. "Well? Get started!"

The students stayed where they were, Garrett emberrased from getting caught. Jin had quietly walked in and closed the door behind him. All stared at Jin instead of paying attention to the teacher. Garret gulped.

Shaw rolled her eyes, "Oh for Pete's sake. Jin, is there any way for you to make yourself scarce so I can teach my class?"

"Ah can't turn meself invisible if tha's what ye mean."

She sighed, "Just sit in the back corner then please," he did, "Alright! Pay him no mind." Shaw attempted to get her class's attention back to no avail. They started the infamous classroom whispering.

"I don't think I'd blame her if she _did _make out with him," a gossiper from before said to her friends, "He's kinda cute!" The semi-circle of girls whispered their agreement amongst themselves.

Shaw would have slapped her forehead if it wouldn't make her look like an idiot. "Garret!" she called out, startling the poor teen. "Name me a good use for hallucination in combat."

Garret's mouth was so dry from fear it took him a little while to answer. "Um…..I don't know?"

Shaw's eyebrow went up. "Why are you asking me if you don't know? I can't read your mind, or see the future, so only you can know if you know." Some of the students laughed.

"I don't know," Garret added as an after thought, "Ma'am."

"Alright then, Hannah!"

The girl looked up from her already finished list, "Yes ma'am?"

"What's one of your uses?"

Hannah was quick to start off in a smart voice, "Well, in combat a hallucination spell could confuse your enemy into attacking what isn't there, or going mad, or even killing their allies and themselves."

Garret muttered, "Show off."

Professor Shaw ignored him, and with a steely expression stated, "That however is not what today's lesson is about." She paused, slightly confused, and said almost under her breath, "What _where _we going to do today? I can't believe I already forgot."

Helpful Hannah raised her hand. At a nod from Shaw she spoke. "Weren't we going to get off theory and start our field training Professor?" That was right. To the Lair it was then. No, seriously, that was what they called the huge room behind her classroom; The Lair. Simply because it used an overly dramatic sliding, hidden door.

"Thank you Hannah." The class grew excited, and began to rise from their seats. "Of course," began their professor, "Today we are only going to go over safety rules, and other boring things like that."

There was a collective 'Awww man!' from the class. Shaw tried to look stern, but a tiny smile got through. "Don't give me that! You're Freshmen! Freshmen don't get to do squat." The smile sharpened to a smirk. "You all remember my number one rule?"

As one the class recited a line from the top of the blackboard that Jin hadn't noticed before.

'Learn from the mistakes of others. You don't have enough time to make them all yourself.'

Cody called out annoyed, "Come on Teach. Why can't we do anything today?" All it got from Shaw was a laugh.

"Because, I'd like to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the exact same ways some idiots did before you." She paused and then added a little thoughtfully, "If you're going to get hurt it might as well be original. But enough of the chitchat. I promise we will start Monday. Now, I'm going to pass out these booklets, and I want you to look over them during the weekend. Alright?" She didn't get an answer. Annoyed she tried again. "Yo! I asked you a question!"

A little startled the class answered, "Yes ma'am!"

Shaw's smile smoothed out into the "teaching look". "Haley, start reading out loud from the second page for me please. The first one is for your parents to sign."

The rest of the day went something like that. Jin stayed quiet in the back, twitching from having to stay still for so long. Three other classes came through, not really paying attention, glancing at Jin. He did get some entertainment when a desk, empty thankgoodness, exploded as a side-effect from a poorly focused spell. Just when Jin thought he couldn't take anymore of the torture the last bell rang.

"Homework! Don't forget to finish the review on page 190 and hand it in Monday!" Still not really listening to Shaw, the students rushed out the door past Jin. Shaw patiently put her things in her bag while Jin aimlessly walked around the classroom.

"So, Jin," she pitifully began conversationally, "How was your first day of school?"

Catching on that the Missie had made a joke he chuckled, "Right scary, and boring ah admit. Ah can't stay still fer so long!" To emphasize his point he ran a lap at inhuman speeds around the room. "Yer harsh, that ye are."

"I am not! Come on, I promised Paige I'd see her right after school let out."

Down the mostly empty halls they went, left, another left, right, and then straight to the big double doors that led to the Headmistress's office. Jin thought something wasn't quite right though. He stopped Shaw with one hand.

"What?" He sh'd her. Slowly approaching the door he used his over-large ears to listen to what was going on inside. Those voices were familiar.

"Something wrong Jin?" Shaw was a bit skeptical of the red headed demon's behavior. Suddenly, without warning, Jin threw open the doors wide.

"Ah knew ye were here! Ah knew it! What took ye so long, Touya? Ye gonna have ta remind Chu about me drinks ye are."

Standing in front of the desk Paige sat at was a demon shorter than Shaw, but not by much, with blue hair, green bangs, and basically the same outfit Jin had arrived in. Standing next to him was a tall, good looking young man in what looked like royal robes with a tattoo on his forehead that said Jr., and a pacifier in his mouth.

Jin smartly addressed the young man. "Good to see ye agin Lord Koenma. How ye been?"

Koenma gave Jin a harsh look. "Much better than you have apparently."

* * *

**(A/n: Ooh! Cliffy! I'm so mean, aren't I Bob? -no answer- Bob?**

**Bob: Shhhh! I'm trying to catch a leperchaun!**

**Anono: -blinkblink- Um...okay? Anywho, Once again I am very sorry that it took me so long to get this up. -sniffle- I hate SAT's. Please please PLEASE review...despite the attempts of my two faithful reviewers I'm starting to get discouraged. Which reminds me, even though they are entirely unrelated, my good friend Crisco and I are going to do a crossover between my favorite movie (Labyrinth) and my fave book (The Dresden Files). It should turn out interesting. If I ever manage to get Crisco to help me I ask you to read it. It would bring him to tears.  
**


	5. Note

To all my loyal fans,

Sadly, I am not happy AT ALL with this story. I have also lost inspiration...somehow...and I have decided to put this story on hiatus until further notice.

In that time I will be trying to put all my other crazy ideas on paper. There's this sheet that I covered with one-shot ideas, I think I'll try to get those out of my head.

Oh...and if you're going to complain about my oc, THERE'S A REASON IT'S CALLED _FAN_ fiction. Besides, I don't like to think of Jin as an overgrown five year-old. He's an adult...he just likes to have fun. Little Miss Shaw was having a hard time not noticing those pecs even if he is a little immature.

Ahem.

ANYWHO, I apologize for the delays, but it would be better if you quit reading this story because I have 3 others that won't quit screaming at me and I have a little more inspiration for those anyways.

This story is now officially **HIATUS**.


End file.
